Llegar en el mejor momento
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del one shoot Tomer au meilleur moment escrito por EvilQueen3381. Creo que no hace falta resumir nada, el título lo dice todo. SwanQueen.


**Os dejo la traducción de este One shoot escrito por EvilQueen3381. El título en francés es **_**Tomber au meilleur moment**_**, yo lo he traducido como **_**Llegar en el mejor momento**_**. Es una historia ligera y divertida. Espero que os guste.**

Llegar en el mejor momento

«¿Has hecho el amor con él?» preguntó la rubia apoyándose en el escritorio de la morena, en su despacho al que se habían ido a refugiar para huir del mundo que estaba celebrando el año de vida del nuevo bebé Charming.

«Emma, para ya con eso» resopló Regina tomándola en sus brazos.

«Necesito saber» insistió ella

«Pero ya lo sabes, ¿para qué continuar?»

«Necesito que tú lo digas»

«Sí, me acosté con él» cedió la alcaldesa.

«¿Todavía me culpas por haber traído a Marian?»

«Deja de darle vueltas a eso»

«Me odiabas mucho»

«Finalmente era feliz y comenzaba a abrirme al que, según Tink, era mi Amor Verdadero, y tú apareces con tu novio mal afeitado y la esposa, que debería estar muerta, del mío. Tú lo tenías todo y me quitabas todo a mí, solo podía odiarte, Emma»

La rubia bajó los ojos, un nudo formándose en su garganta. Sintió un dedo tomarle la barbilla y obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

«Emma, ahora ya no te culpo y lo sabes. Hice el duelo por mi relación con él, él está con su mujer y su hijo y yo no habría querido ser la razón por la que Roland no tuviera a sus padres con él. Y además te tuve a ti, tú me ayudaste, me sostuviste, luchaste contra mí misma para que no recayera en el odio, me cubriste cuando casi cedo para que nuestro hijo no cambiara la imagen de héroe que tiene de mí ahora. Has soportado mi odio y mis reproches. Abandonaste tu incipiente relación con Hook para centrarte en mí cuando ni siquiera sabías si un día te perdonaría»

«Hook» dijo Emma «Venga, sabes muy bien que él y yo no éramos nada. Ni siquiera sé qué pasó conmigo. Nunca pegué menos con nadie que con él. Es amable, pero no, él no era mi tipo, creo que estaba perdida, quizás estaba un poco celosa»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó la morena

«Estaba celosa, tú te paseabas por todos lados con él, yo no sabía por qué sentía ese enfado cuando me lo cruzaba, cuando te veía sonreírle. Y después, un día comprendí lo que no podía soportar, y era que tú le sonrieras a él y a mí no. Que le miraras de esa manera y a mí no. Tú y yo nos habíamos acercado, y no sé…Siempre me he sentido atraída por ti, y puede ser que inconscientemente, haya creído que algo era posible. Todo comenzó cuando buscábamos un medio de rehacer la poción para devolver la memoria a Henry, creo que fue en ese momento cuando ya no pude ignorar mis sentimientos y también creía verlos en ti. Esa mirada que me dirigiste, vi en ella ternura, creo, vi la misma atracción hacia mí que la que yo sentía hacia ti. Sin quererlo, comencé a creer en ello en mi interior, comencé a ver que algo podría pasar entre nosotras y que bastaba con ser paciente. Así que cuando te vi con él, tu sonrisa, vuestros besos de adolescentes, deseaba ser la que te hiciera sentirte así. Y me reproche el haber creído que podría ser yo la que te hiciera sentir de esa manera. Voilà, entonces, yo me reprimí y reprimí, y después todos recuperasteis la memoria, Henry estaba feliz por ti y por el otro, yo quería volver a Nueva York para no tener que ver eso y sin embargo, ¿cómo alejar a Henry de ti? Hook, mis padres, mis amigos querían que me quedase, Henry quería quedarse aunque él no lo dijera, yo me daba cuenta de para él permanecer a tu lado estaba clarísimo, algo con lo que no había que discutir. Yo estaba completamente perdida por toda esa situación, y además mis padres centrados en el bebé…Cuando estuve en el pasado con Hook, me agarré a la única persona que solo tenía ojos para mí, salté a sus brazos por desesperación, quería olvidar y ser feliz yo también»

«Siento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto»

«Ahora ya no es así. Te tengo a ti y a Henry. Estamos bien los tres, he tenido suerte. Tengo una familia, mi familia. Tengo padres, una hermanita, amigos, una mujer a la que amo y un hijo genial»

«Yo también te amo»

Emma la besó amorosamente y suspiró de felicidad en sus brazos.

«Era ternura» dijo Regina acariciando su mejilla

«¿El qué?»

«Mi mirada en el despacho, era ternura y reconocimiento»

Emma sonrió y de disponía a volver a la fiesta cuando su compañera la retuvo.

«No tengo ganas de bajar. Está todo lleno de la ñoñería típica de Blancanieves, ya no puedo más con el goteo constante de mariposas, unicornios y arcoíris»

«Lo sé» dijo Emma riendo «Pero debemos ir, no vamos a quedarnos escondidas aquí sin hacer nada hasta el final de la tarde»

«¿Quién ha dijo que no haremos nada?» preguntó con expresión traviesa.

«Gina, todos van a hacerse preguntas si desparecemos las dos durante el resto de la fiesta y aparecemos juntas al mismo tiempo. Descubrirán nuestra relación» dijo Emma soltándola, sin embargo la morena la vuelve a coger en sus brazos.

«No estamos obligadas a estar todo el rato» dijo ella jugando con el primer botón de su camisa «Ya sabes lo rápido que puedo hacerte llegar» le susurró ella en la oreja.

«Regina, Hook me va a buscar, ya lo conoces y no sería…»

La morena ya había desabotonado dos botones y la interrumpió besándola con pasión.

«No me gusta cuando hablas de Hook, eso me recuerda que él pudo besar tus labios antes que yo»

«¿Qué debería decir yo entonces de Robin» dijo Emma con un tono sarcástico.

Regina estaba deslizando lentamente la camisa por los brazos de la bella rubia y la dejó caer al suelo.

«Él ya no es sino un amigo, ya lo sabes, nuestra relación es sana. Mientras que Hook continúa rondándote como un león ante un trozo de carne con un par de tetas y un culo»

«¡Qué romántico dicho así! Ponte en su lugar, Regina, él no comprende por qué continúo rechazando sus avances ahora que tú estás mejor»

«No tengo ganas de hablar de ese pirata Emma. Y creo que ya me he puesto suficientemente en el lugar que él desearía tener»

Ella la besó de nuevo y descendió sus besos ardientes hasta su cuello, después entre sus pechos.

«Hueles bien, Emma»

La rubia gimió dulcemente deslizando su mano entre los cabellos morenos, perdiendo completamente el deseo de luchar contras las dulces caricias de su compañera. La hizo subir para tomar posesión de sus labios y gruñó de placer cuando sintió su lengua lamer suavemente sus labios para pedir el permiso de entrar. Se divirtió rechazándola en un primer momento y gruñó cuando su compañera le mordió el labio inferior como protesta.

La dejó profundizar el beso y jadeó cuando sintió sus manos atacar la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Regina se debatía con sus pantalones ajustados y besó su vientre cuando se agachó para retirarlos por completo. Emma ni siquiera había tocado las ropas de la morena, pero ya ella estaba en ropa interior sintiendo las manos de su amante por todo su cuerpo.

Regina deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta sus nalgas y las presionó, antes de darles un impulso para que Emma saltara y enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

«Tengo ganas de ti» murmuró la morena besándole el cuello y llevándola hacia la parte de atrás del escritorio.

Emma se contentó con gemir como respuesta, incapaz de articular una frase completa. La alcaldesa ajustó su agarre alrededor de su cintura para liberar una mano y tirar de un manotazo todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Sentó a la rubia encima y se posicionó entre sus piernas para continuar besándola. Sin dejar sus labios, con su mano acarició el vientre musculado y tembloroso de su compañera hasta alcanzar sus braguitas negras. Metió su mano por dentro de la tela y la deslizó por su intimidad, y jadeó contra su boca al sentirla ya dispuesta.

«Te he echado de menos» murmuró Emma.

Vivir su relación secreta no era para nada calmado y últimamente, la sheriff había tenido que pasar mucho más tiempo con sus padres que estaban sospechando. Para tranquilizarlos y calmar sus inquietudes por su lejanía, ella había ido a pasar una semana en su casa, y no en el apartamento donde vivía desde su vuelta del pasado, aunque no lo pisara mucho ya que las noches las pasaba en casa de Regina. Esa semana en casa de sus padres había tenido como consecuencia una abstinencia forzada para las dos mujeres que solamente podían llamarse por las noches para escuchar sus voces fuera del trabajo.

Solo su hijo estaba al corriente del idilio entre ambas y lo vivía como la apoteosis de su felicidad. Las veía enamorarse cada vez más, las veía vivir y revivir juntas y las ayudaba a mantener intacta esa burbuja que de momento las colmaba.

Henry era feliz de tener a sus dos mamás para él, había tenido mucho miedo con la llegada de Marian, por si su madre se descontrolaba, pero no fue el caso y él sabía que fue gracias a Emma. Finalmente las veía felices y sentía un malsano placer poniendo obstáculos a Hook que buscaba permanentemente seducir a su madre biológica.

En ese momento, Regina y Emma estaban únicamente guiadas por el deseo. Hacía dos semanas que no se encontraban a solas, solo el tiempo de algunos besos furtivos y frustrantes caricias. Emma ya no podía más y veía, ante las prisas con las que Regina la tocaba, que no era la única.

«Yo también te he echado tanto de menos»

La morena, aún completamente vestida, desabrochó el sujetador de su compañera y lo tiró por el aire. Retrocedió un momento para admirar esos dos frutos prohibidos y rio cuando Emma se pudo en una posición sensual, colocándoselos delante, para el placer de sus ojos.

Regina se acercó lentamente y se apartó para evitar su boca y besar su mandíbula. Retiró su mano de sus braguitas para apreciar la sensación de sus abdominales contrayéndose bajo sus dedos. Arañó suavemente su piel temblorosa, después subió su mano para atrapar con delicadeza uno de los pechos de su amante que suspiró de placer, la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. Lo aplastó delicadamente y pellizcó su pezón, volviendo a encontrarse con alegría las sensaciones que ofrecía el cuerpo de su amante.

La alcaldesa volvió a hundir su mano en su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad mientras la besaba. Descendió por su cuello y Emma dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, inmersa en su intenso placer. Se agarró a la mesa, pensando en la suerte que tenía por tener a esa soberbia mujer que solo tenía ojos para ella, y que le gustaba mostrarle con talento cuanto la amaba.

«Gina» gimió ella cuando la morena introdujo dos dedos en ella, cuando comenzó a penetrarla con un ritmo lento que poco a poco iba aumentando.

La rubia se movía como podía para acentuar esas sensaciones, acrecentadas por la caliente boca que maltrataba deliciosamente su cuello, y gruñó, abriendo los ojos, perdida, cuando de repente ya no sintió nada.

Se cruzó con los ojos chocolate de su amante y su sonrisa la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Regina deslizo sus dedos por el elástico de las braguitas y ella se levantó un poco para ayudarla a que le quitara esa última barrera a su desnudez. A Emma le daba igual encontrarse completamente desnuda frente a la morena vestida. Cuando estaba con la alcaldesa, el pudor que había podido conocer con los hombres no existía. Sabía que eso venía por la mirada de su compañera, siempre ávida, siempre apreciadora y depredadora cuando la escrutaba.

La sheriff sabía que era una mujer hermosa, pero ante los ojos de la morena, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Regina la besó, después bajo por su cuello y por el valle de los senos. Se detuvo un momento en sus pechos, jugando con su lengua sobre sus pezones endurecidos y descendió por su vientre contra el que inspiró profundamente. A continuación, se posicionó entre sus piernas y no tardó en saborearla, eran tantas las ganas.

Emma gimió y se arqueó instantáneamente. Levantó sus caderas para darle un mejor acceso y gritó cuando dos dedos se unieron a la experta lengua que estaba trabajando allí.

Ella gritaba, jadeaba, echada ahora en la mesa, doblada al máximo ya que su orgasmo estaba haciendo acto de aparición rápido y fuerte. Arañaba la madera repitiendo el nombre de su amante que se aventuraba en cada zona que la volvía loca.

Regina sintió cómo comenzaba a contraerse fuertemente alrededor de sus dedos y redobló sus esfuerzos para ofrecer a su compañera un placer del que se acordaría durante mucho tiempo. Emma ya no lo soportaba más y comenzó a sentir esa deliciosa contracción en su vientre que anunciaba la liberación.

Es exactamente en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió, cuando Emma gritó «Regina» al golpearle su orgasmo liberador y poderoso.

«Emma, ¿estás ahí? Nosotros te…» Snow acababa de aparecer y se paró en seco ante la escena que se ofrecía ante ella, su marido y Hook justo detrás de ella, también en shock. Emma estaba acostada en la mesa de la alcaldesa, completamente desnuda, arqueada, gritando el nombre de la morena cuya cabeza desaparecía entre las piernas de su hija.

La princesa se quedó en estado catatónico, cerrando y abriendo los ojos como si una luz la cegase.

Emma saltó al darse cuenta de la llegada de intrusos y se escondió velozmente tras la mesa para esconder su cuerpo, dejando ver solo la cabeza.

«Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?» gritó ella, incapaz de aceptar la vergüenza que nacía de la posición en la que se encontraba y del momento en el que había sido sorprendida.

«Te buscábamos» dijo David casi tan en shock como su mujer.

La joven vio a su padre y a Hook detrás de su madre y deseó morir en ese momento.

Regina, en cuanto a ella, se enderezó lentamente, la boca abierta con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa y provocadora, limpiándose con una lentitud atroz, con las yemas de sus dedos, las huellas de sus retozos que se encontraban aún en su boca. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su ex hijastra y la princesa asimiló de lleno, gracias a ese gesto, lo que acababa de pasar entre su ex madrastra y su hija. Ella se derrumbó de un golpe, siendo retenida por su marido que no se esperaba un desmayo tan brutal e inesperado por parte de su mujer.

La alcaldesa no pudo evitar reír y recibió como respuesta un golpe de su amante aún desnuda a sus pies.

«Gina, no es divertido»

«Al contrario, yo lo encuentro muy divertido»

«¿Mamá está bien?» preguntó Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el orgullo evidente de su compañera.

«Sí, solo se ha desmayado» dijo su padre que la había acostado en el sofá.

«Se puede saber lo que ocurre aquí» dijo de repente Hook molesto

«Creo que es difícil decirlo más claro después de lo que habéis visto…Pirata» dijo la morena con desprecio, soltando la última palabra como si fuera veneno»

«No le he preguntado a usted» respondió él

«Tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, no veo dónde está el problema»

«Me dirigía a Emma»

«Emma no está disponible en estos momentos» dijo divertida

«¿Podéis pasarme mis ropas antes de pelearos y provocaros?» exclamó la rubia, roja de vergüenza.

Hook caminó hacia el sujetador de Emma, no lejos de él y Regina corrió para cogerlo antes que él.

«Le prohíbo tocar eso, Pirata» dijo ella enderezándose, cara a cara con él.

Se enfrentaron, ninguno reculaba, desafiándose con la mirada, cada uno estirándose al máximo para parecer más imponente que el otro. Regina enarbolaba una sonrisa vencedora y provocadora mientras que Hook la fusilaba con una mirada encolerizada.

«Bien, aunque pueda encontrar sexy verte hacer el gallo para marcar tu territorio, Regina, ¿puedes tirarme ese maldito sujetador?» dijo Emma que ya estaba cansada de estar desnuda.

La antigua reina miró de arriba abajo un instante a su adversario y cogió toda la ropa de la rubia antes de llevárselas. La miró un momento antes de sostener de nuevo la mirada del moreno mientras que la rubia se vestía con rapidez. Emma se levantó y se precipitó hacia su madre, ignorando a los otros dos que continuaban con su guerra visual.

«Mamá» dijo ella cuando la pequeña morena comenzaba a despertar.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Te has desmayado» dijo tiernamente David para no conmocionarla.

«Emma…Regina…» dijo ella recordando la razón de su malestar.

Se enderezó con un movimiento y miró a las dos mujeres.

«Mamá, creo que tenemos que hablar» dijo Emma haciendo una mueca, poco segura de querer vivir eso.

«Yo también lo creo» dijo David

«Desde cuándo vosotras…¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que vosotras…y cómo vosotras…?»

Snow era incapaz de acabar una pregunta correctamente atónita ante la manera de cómo lo ha descubierto todo.

Emma agarró la mano de Regina, obligándola a desviar los ojos de Hook, cosa que hizo no sin una última sonrisa vencedora, y la hizo sentarse a su lado delante de sus padres.

La alcaldesa se sentó derecha como un palo, visiblemente a la defensiva, esperando a ver qué pasaba.

«Regina y yo estamos juntas desde hace cinco meses, al principio yo me culpabilizaba de lo que le había hecho al traer a Marian a Storybrooke. Una vez más nuestra familia le había robado su amor y yo no lo soportaba, no quería que ella se hundiese en las tinieblas, quería que siguiera siendo el héroe que Henry admira tanto. Creo que inconscientemente, yo también quería estar cerca de ella»

«¿Así que tú has hecho todo esto para ayudarla?» preguntó Snow perdida.

«Oh, sí Snow» dijo Regina con un tono falsamente meloso «Para mí tu hija es tan…deliciosa» dijo ella acentuando la última palabra.

Snow miró a la alcaldesa un momento asimilando su frase y volvió a desmayarse, retenida de nuevo por David que la volvió a acostar en el sofá.

«¿Estás orgullosa de ti?» preguntó Emma a su compañera.

«Más bien sí» respondió Regina honestamente.

«No has podido contenerte, como si ella no hubiera tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Parecía receptiva» dijo molesta ella.

«¿Eres tú quién dices eso cuando acabas de ser sorprendida por tus padres con la cabeza de tu amante entre tus piernas?»

«Ehu…Yo estoy aquí» dijo tímidamente David que parecía querer morir antes que escuchar eso, reviviendo la escena que deseaba borrar de su mente.

«Justamente Regina» continuó Emma ignorando a su padre «El momento ya es bastante engorroso para mí para que tú encima añadas cizaña»

«Perdón por intentar desdramatizar la situación, yo te había prevenido de que tus reales padres iban a flipar cuando supieran que tú te tirabas a la reina malvada…poco más o menos…»

«No es un juego, ponte un poco en su lugar» le reprochó ella

«Oh, perdón por haber pervertido a su dulce y casta princesa…Rápiiido, rápiiiido, llamen a un exorcista para que te libere del mal» dijo con cólera.

Emma clavó sus ojos en los ojos chocolate de la morena y comprendió el malestar de su compañera.

«Gina, ¿alucinas?»

«¿Perdón?» dijo ella con fuerza

«Estás a la defensiva, intentaba pedirte que fuéramos suavemente y te tomas todo como un ataque personal, ¿te encanta que lo sepan?»

«No, yo…» Regina se sentía cogida en una trampa «No lo sé, yo…Pensaba que esto duraría un poco más de tiempo, es todo»

«¿El secreto? ¿O nuestra relación?» preguntó la rubia, comenzando a comprender la repentina agresividad de la alcaldesa.

Regina parecía pillada desprevenida y su ansiedad fue visible. Había cruzado los brazos y se mantenía derecha y orgullosa sobre la silla para seguir mostrando una apariencia de control sobre la situación que se le escapa progresivamente.

«¿No están las dos cosas relacionadas?» dijo secamente

«Sí, pero en el sentido de que, sin secreto, voy a poder ahora invitarte al restaurante sin tener miedo de las miradas y de las preguntas, cogerte de la mano en público, traerte la comida a tu despacho o quedar contigo al mediodía en Granny's, picotear de tu plato y aunque pongas los ojos en blanco, hacerte probar del mío con mi tenedor. Ya no voy a tener que llegar tarde y salir discretamente de tu casa con el amanecer»

«Sí, bueno, yo me largo»

Las dos mujeres ni si siquiera lanzaron una mirada hacia el pirata que caminaba hacia la puerta porque estaban inmersas cada una en los ojos de la otra.

«Love, no sabes lo que te pierdes…Y en cuanto a ella…Va, déjalo» dijo él marchándose, herido al comprobar que se llevaba haciendo ilusiones desde el regreso del viaje al pasado.

«Gina, nada me va a parar ahora que lo saben» continuó Emma como si ni hubieran sido interrumpidas.

«¿Qué sabes de eso? Estarán en contra, y es tu familia»

«Sé que te amo y que ellos me quieren. Quizás lleve un tiempo, quizás no será un camino de rosas, pero lo lograremos, y saldremos aún más fortalecidas»

Regina sonrió y apoyó dulcemente sus labios en los suyos. No podía decirle que también la amaba delante de testigos y a Emma le daba igual. Ella sabía que para su compañera la noción de que el amor es una debilidad estaba todavía bastante anclada en su mente para de un día para otro derrumbarla. Ella sabía que lo lograría, que ambas lo conseguirían, a su ritmo.

Ella apoyó una mano en su mejilla y la besó lo más tiernamente posible para tranquilizarla.

«Ehuuuu» escucharon desde el sofá

Se giraron justo a tiempo para ver a Snow volver a desmayarse ante la visión de las dos mujeres besándose cuando apenas acababa de volver en sí.

«Esto ya es algo irritante» dijo Emma girándose hacia su madre.

«Yo lo encuentro muy divertido» dijo Regina riendo

«Regina, no juegues con eso» dijo David mientras golpeaba las mejillas de su esposa «Le va a costar asimilarlo, así que intentad que toda la suerte este de vuestro lado con respecto a ella»

«¿Contigo no?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, papá, pareces que te lo has tomado bien» dijo Emma con esperanza.

«Cariño, soy tu padre, y al contrario que tu madre, tengo ojos en la cara. Me hubiera gustado confirmarlo de una manera más serena y menos…traumática. Pero para hablar claro, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de vuestros cambios de comportamiento. Durante un tiempo pensé que os habíais hecho amigas y me parecía bien, yo estaba contento. Después, vi que tú, Regina, progresivamente ibas abandonando toda mirada amarga hacia Robin. Comencé a decirme que quizás había algo más, nunca había visto a Emma tan alegre, y a ti tampoco. Hoy…tengo la confirmación, y una imagen perturbadora me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días» dijo él riendo para aligerar el estrés y el malestar de su hija.

«Gracias papá» dijo Emma emocionada ante la fácil aceptación de su padre.

«Realmente llevas bien puesto tu nombre, Charming, ¿no es verdad?» dijo Regina

David sonrió porque la alcaldesa no había empleado con animosidad su nombre, como de costumbre. Él lo sabía, era su manera de decirle "gracias".

«Nunca te voy a llamar suegro» dijo ella para mantener las apariencias.

«Cuento con ello»

«Por el contrario, la llamaré suegra, eso la va a hacer chillar» dijo ella señalando a Snow.

«Gina, para»

«Ok, ok, bromeaba. Bueno, entonces, ¿cuándo se despierte podré contarle lo del lunar que tienes a lado del labio y que quiero que te lo hagas controlar?»

«Gina» exclamó Emma para hacerla callar

«Pero…» comenzó David perplejo «Tú no tienes un lunar sobre el labio»

Emma se tensó al ver a la morena acercarse a su padre sin poderla agarrar.

«No hablo de esos labios, Charming» le susurró al oído, incapaz de evitarlo.

El rubio abrió desorbitadamente los ojos agarrándose al respaldo del sofá.

«Creo que me encuentro mal» gimió, haciendo reír escandalosamente a la alcaldesa «Regina, al menos no provoques»

«Mea culpa» dijo ella cuando era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo.

Regina recibió una mirada amenazante de su compañera, pero honestamente le daba igual. Ahora formaba parte de la familia Charming, pero eso también le daba igual. Los había odiado por mucho tiempo, Snow le había robado su amor de juventud, Henry se había alejado de ella un tiempo a favor de Emma y ella había traído a Marian quitándole de forma indirecta a Robin. Por mucho tiempo creyó que los Charming estaban destinados a destruirle su felicidad e impedirle su final feliz. Pero la realidad era que esa familia era su final feliz.

Emma le había dado a Henry.

Snow le había dado a Emma.

Poco importa las dificultades que hubiera que afrontar, Regina formaba parte ahora de una familia en la que el amor era la mayor de las fuerzas.


End file.
